


Baby's First Trip to Tuchanka

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Choran is an aggressive little middle schooler who needs an equally aggressive mentor. Shepard knows just the guy.





	

Shepard stepped out of the shuttle with the middle schooler in tow. Choran grumbled the whole trip on the Normandy and the whole trip on the shuttle. 

“Mom. Why did you bring me this time?” he asked. 

“Maybe if you’d shut up a minute, I’d be able to tell you,” Shepard said. Choran raised a brow. “Fine. I want you to meet one of my crew mates from when I was younger. He’s a lot like you.” 

“A krogan, presumably, is a lot like me?” Choran snapped. 

“You watch that tone or I will give you something to fight me about,” she assured, her voice lowering to that dangerous turn-back-now register. He straightened his spine. 

“Shepard! Good to see you again,” Wrex said. He stood and walked over to the bickering pair. “And who’s this? You and Vakarian finally get it on?” 

“Please don’t talk like that in front of my adopted child,” Shepard growled. 

“Motherhood is treating you well?” he teased. 

“I actually wanted you to meet him. He’s gruff and merciless like you used to be,” she retorted. 

“Hey! I’m still gruff and merciless!” Wrex protested. 

“I’ve seen tougher quarians,” Choran piped up. Wrex closer in on him. The krogan towered over him. “Hey mom. Can you give me a quick boost?” 

Wrex and Shepard exchanged a look. Shepard shrugged and lifted Choran up to eye level with Wrex. Choran brought his forehead to Wrex’s. Hard. Wrex wheeled back a little bit, and he growled and hissed for a few seconds. Then he laughed. 

“Oh this one. I like this one,” the krogan chuckled. Choran smiled. 

“I figured the two of you would hit it off. Ironically enough, this one is about as violent as I am,” Shepard commented. 

“You wanna learn how to fight like us, kid?” 

“Sounds fun. I already spar with my brother, Xayan, and he’s starting to one-up me sometimes,” Choran sighed. 

“Let’s go,” Wrex said, leading Choran off to the training area. 

Shepard turned and headed back to the shuttle. “Let me know when you’re done!”


End file.
